In cabins of aircrafts, and particular in lavatory modules or galleys installed therein, washbasins are provided to passengers and aircrews for washing their hands. In order to dry hands usually paper tissues are used, which are taken from a dispenser mounted near the washbasin. Used paper tissues are then collected and disposed in a bin.
Thus, both clean and used paper tissues need to be stored. Moreover, it has to be ensured that a sufficient number of paper tissues are available at all times. For this purpose an adequate storage is required and onboard dispensers providing the paper tissues have to be refilled regularly. Herewith, increased space requirements, increased weight and additional costs may be related.
DE 10 2009 018 690 A1 and WO 2010/121862 A4 describe lavatory modules for an aircraft. DE 10 2011 010 913 A1 and EP 2487110 A2 describe a hand drying device and a washstand for an aircraft. DE 10 2009 021 970 A1 describes an autonomous water module for an aircraft, which module comprises a washbasin.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.